wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Party
Wiggly Party is the theme song of Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party. Origins Music * Pop Rock Songwriting To celebrate their 10th birthday, The Wiggles wrote a song for their Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party album. Near the end of the song, Anthony speaks the body movements. Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and John Field wrote the music and Greg and Craig Abercrombie wrote the lyrics. Music Greg provides the lead vocals, Paul Paddick provides the backing and additional vocals along with Murray and Anthony. Song Credits 2001 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie * Arrangement & Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Taiwanese Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Lyrics: Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2016 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie * Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Craig Abercrombie, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2001 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals - Paul Paddick * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Clapping - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Anthony Brane * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Taiwanese Version * Lead Vocals - Carlos Chang * Additional Vocals - James Arthur Chen, Anni Hsu, Danny Shao * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2016 Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Drums - Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar - Alex Keller * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Lachlan Gillespie * Clapping - Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Song Lyrics Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Oh! Wiggly Party, Greg: Wiggly Party! Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Greg: Wiggly Party! Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Greg: Wiggly Party! Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Captain Feathersword: Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Simon: Pin the tail on the donkey. Greg: Now we're playing hide and seek. Simon: And in the kitchen, we're making Greg: All the fruit salad you can eat At the Wiggly Party. Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) ''Everybody's coming '''Greg': Wiggly Party. Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Greg: Wiggly Party. Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Murray and Jeff: Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Simon: Put on your party hats Greg: And you dress up in costumes, too. Pass the parcel and then Greg: There's a present for me and you At the Wiggly Party. Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Greg: Wiggly Party. Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Greg: Wiggly Party. Captain Feathersword: (in high voice) Everybody's coming Anthony: Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. (x2) Trivia *For the 2011 ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles CD, it was recorded by Architecture in Helsinki. *In Dance Dance!, the lyrics were changed from "coming" to "grooving". Gallery WigglyParty-Macy'sThanksgivingDayParade.png|Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Wiggles songs Category:Hoop Dee Doo: Its A Wiggly Party songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 4 Category:Sprout Songs